The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of geranium, botanically known as Pelargonium peltatum, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name Freestyle Lavender. The new cultivar is propagated from a seedling resulting from the cross of a seed parent 2940-1 and the pollen parent, an ivy geranium known as Amethyst (not a patented variety).
Freestyle Lavender is a product of a planned breeding program intended to create new ivy geranium cultivars with lavender colored flowers, semi-double flower form, mid-green foliage, vigorous growth and superior cutting productivity.
The new cultivar was created in 1992 in Gilroy, Calif. and has been repeatedly asexually reproduced by cuttings in Gilroy, Calif. and Guatemala over a two year period. It has also been trialed at Okemos, Mich. It has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive propagations; and this novelty appears to be firmly fixed.